Naruto Fanfic: The Disciple of the Second
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: After stumbling into a waterfall basin Naruto accidentally revives a clone of the Nidaime Hokage who is revealed to be his great grandfather. After training Naruto for 4 years Tobirama's clone departs to the after life. Now our favorite blonde will take the ninja world by storm. O/P Naruto. light Sasuke and Sakura bashing in the beginning. Pairing: Read to find out!
1. The Waterfall and Training

**Naruto Fanfic: The Disciple of the Second.**

First off I want to say that I am going to replace The Heir of the yellow flash with this fic because that fic of mine is just loathed upon by people so you all can say goodbye to it.

Chapter 1: The Waterfall and Training

Naruto was stumbling through the woods. He was in a very bad shape. He's knees were bleeding heavily and his head had a huge bump with red blood all over it. There were gashes all over his body and his clothes were torn.

Naruto who was just an eight year old boy had just experienced another round of beating from the villagers. He was currently outside of konoha where a mob was chasing him. He was slowly losing them.

After some time he stopped when he realized that the mob was lost in the forest. Then another thought occurred to him. _He_ was lost as well. Sighing he wandered around. The day was humid. He was sweating like hell when he stumbled upon a big waterfall. He stepped into the waterfall and felt his body cool down in the coolness of the water.

Then he felt land behind the waterfall. He, surprised went inside. Inside there was a beautiful cave. Trees glistened with green leaves and there was a cabin in the right corner. Naruto went to thee cabin and saw a bed, a kitchen, and a small living room along with a bathroom. Good. Then he noticed a big scroll on a table in the living room. Surprised Naruto opened the scroll.

A huge light illuminated around the scroll and Naruto jumped back in shock. Then a figure arose from the scroll. There standing before Naruto was a fair skinned man, with white shaggy hairs and red colored eyes. He had three red marking on his face and wore a blue armor with distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. Instead of a normal headband he wore a happuri with the leaf's symbol engraved on it. The man seemed a bit familiar to Naruto somehow.

The man looked sideways before noticing Naruto. He spoke "Who are you child?"

Naruto gulped. The man had a seemingly commanding aura around him. He gulped again and answered. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who…Who are you..you sir?"

The man studied Naruto and replied "My name is Tobirama Senju. I am the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

Naruto finally understood why this man's face seemed so familiar. But Naruto still didn't believe it. "WHAAT! But you're supposed be long dead for…..I don't know 50 years!"

The Nidaime cringed at the last sentence. He did not want to be reminded of his death. He sighed and answered "Seeing my inevitable death at the First Shinobi World War I created this scroll and transported it to his hideout of mine where I, a bllod clone of the original would remain were if the village were in disarray I would be able to be called upon and help."

"What's a blood clone?"

"It's a forbidden clone jutsu that is actually made of real blood and flesh. To dispel it either the clone must feel it prudent to leave or the enemy has to kill the clone as if he were an actual being."

Naruto simply nodded his head dumbfounded. Then Tobirama asked again "I would not have been able to be released from that scroll unless you were one of my previous students or my….descendant."

Naruto was just shocked now. He just asked one thing "How?"

Tobirama shrugged and simply put his hand on Naruto's head. He examined Naruto's chakra and found out Naruto was his great grandson. He was grinning madly not just because of that, it was also because the kid had an insane affinity towards wind that made Tobirama's affinity to water pale in comparision and a water affinity that rivaled his own. There was also a touch of lightning affinity but since it was small it would not be accessible until Naruto would turn a few years older.

Tobirama took his hand off and said "It seems you are my great grandson."

"Wow! Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tobirama simply smiled. Even though he might have been the most emotionless of people the kid's aura was infectious. Then his smile turned into a frown. How the heck had the kid found this place? And why did he sense the presence of a familiar bijuu inside Naruto? He shoved the second question for later while he asked the first one.

Naruto deflated when he heard the question. "You see gramps, I don't know why but most of the people in the village seem to hate me for some reason. The beat me up at every chance they get and I was just running away from a mob when I reached this place. Only Teuchi-ojiichan, Ayame-chan, Iruka-sensei and Jiji really care about me." (Seeing the nidaime's confused expression at the last name he elaborated) "Jiji's the sandaime hokage."

Tobirama then nodded his head in understanding. He was sure now that Naruto was a jinchuriki and the current jailor of the nine tails and seemed unaware of it. Tobirama decided to tell Naruto that later. He looked at his great grandson who was now looking at him with hope that he would finally have a family. Rage surged within Tobirama when he heard every academy teacher except this Iruka had sabotaged his learning. Tobirama then stood up and took some long breaths before sitting down and offering Naruto a choice. "Naruto-kun, how about I give you a choice before I as a blood clone fade?"

Naruto looked at Tobirama signaling him to continue.

"I will train you for the next four years before I fade. That is my offer."

Naruto was completely still for a moment. Then he launched himself at Tobirama hugging the life out of him saying 'thank you Ji-chan' over and over again. Surprisingly Tobirama hugged him back. But soon it was getting dark.

Tobirama brought out an obsidian black stone and tossed it at Naruto. "That stone. Just take it in your hand and wish. You will instantly arrive at your home and when you wish it here. That stone will never be lost from your pocket. I will see you tomorrow afternoon after the academy great grandson." Tobirama explained.

Naruto nodded and wished the stone to make him reach him. When he opened his eyes he was inside of his apartment. With a shit eating grin he went to sleep.

…..

The next day after academy Naruto rushed home and got ready with his newly bought weapons. 40 kunai, check. 40 shuriken, check. 1 practice katana, check. He then carried the tools and then wished the stone to take him to the waterfall. He opened his eyes to find his great grandfather looking at him.

"Well your training starts now. I want you to carry all those tools and give my 100 laps around this waterfall basin, NOW!"

Yelping Naruto got to job. When he finished the laps he was tired like hell. He dropped the tools on the floor and panted heavily. Tobirama came over with a grin and asked "So how was the first exercise of the torture-I mean training?"

"Sadist." Naruto mumbled.

That just made Tobirama's grin go wider. He then ordered Naruto to do 50 pushups. Naruto without complaint did what he was told to do. After that he was told to do another 25 laps around the waterfall basin. After that Tobirama gave Naruto a 15 minute break. Then Tobirama said "Now I am going to teach you a useful jutsu that will both help in battle and in your training. I wouldn't normally teach this jutsu to just anyone but since you have a lot of chakra I will teach you the shadow clone justu."

After some practicing Naruto finally got the jutsu. It was still 6:30 p.m. and there was another one and half hour to go for Naruto's first day of training. So Tobirama made Naruto and his clones practice on chakra control. Naruto complained slightly at first but after listening to its advantages he followed the instructions obediently. By the end of the first day of training Naruto could do the leaf sticking and the kunai balancing chakra exercise perfectly.

The next day Tobirama made Naruto do another 50 laps around the field. Then the whole day was spent on chakra control, and this time Water walking and Tree walking was perfectly mastered by Naruto by the end of it though Naruto teleported home soaking wet with thhe background music of Tobirama Laughing audibly.

About eight months continued with the physical workout trainings for Naruto. For a nine year old he was really buff. Then Tobirama decided to work on Naruto's taijutsu and Weaponry.

Tobirama made the real Naruto meditate for hours to sharpen Naruto's concentration skills while his clones were being taught the Senju clans Natural Fist tai-jutsu by a Tobiram clone while some other clones were practicing kunai and shuriken throwing with another clone of the nidaime giving them suggestions and tips here and there.

After 16 months Tobirama was impressed. Just because the kid learned something he wouldn't just stop. He would do the darn thing until he was a master at it. Tobirama smiled proudly at his Great grandon's achievements. He could take on any genin and mid level chunins with his current skill.

Tobirama then on Naruto's tenth birthday gave Naruto a really meaning full present. The Nidaime's sword. The very sword that ended the lives of Izuan Uchiha and the Nidaime Raikage A. Naruto was thrilled to have received his gift and asked the Sandaime for some Kenjutsu scrolls. While the Sandaiem was surprised at first he gave Naruto some Kenjutsu scrolls to Naruto. With those scrolls help and Tobirama's help he mastered the Senju clan's Sword of Nature style in eight months.

It had been two years since Naruto had started training with Tobirama and Tobirama thought it was time he introduced Elemental ninjutsu to his dear descendant.

Already knowing of Naruto's affinities He set up Naruto's elemental training. He wasn't really surprised when Naruto mastered the leaf elemental exercise in just 3 days, the kid was a prodigy in every right. Naruto then practiced Water ninjutsu with Tobirama first since it was with Water style ninjutsu that Tobirama was so famous for. After about 14 months of training Tobirama after devising a seal that transferred his water skills to Naruto, Naruto was on the same level with Suiton as his sensei/great grandfather. Another ten months was spent on wind style training and to say that Naruto was proficient in it would be saying that Jiraiya was not a pervert.

After 4 years It was finally time for Tobirama to fade. He smiled at his great grandson who had tears leaking near his eyes. Tobirama smiled sadly. It was inevitable whether he liked it or not. He had to fade. This blood clone had chakra supply that would last him 4 years and it was almost depleted. He looked at his great grandson and said "Do not cry Naruto-kun. It was to happen and now it will happen. But before I go, I am going to give you some Raiton scrolls and fuinjustu scrolls, they are your birthright as an Uzumaki after all. And take care of my blade. But most importantly take care of yourself."

Tobirama then pushed a heck load of scrolls on to Naruto's hand who set them aside and hugged his great grandfather. Tobirama smiled softly and said "Goodbye Naruto."

The blood clone fell down into a pile of blood. Naruto wiped his tears and stood up vowing to honor his great grandfather's memory and when he found out, his parent's memory.

Over the years with training with Tobirama, Naruto had changed albeit he was the same blonde ball of energy. He was much more calmer and had inherited his great grandfather's and his father's (though he didn't know the latter) legendary sensory skills. He could go from a ball of energy to an emotionless asssin in a matter of microseconds. His goal was still to be hokage but he would not just be the Hokage, but he would be the pillar of strength for the village, the hope of the village and its leader.

He took out the obsidian stone and held it in his hand and teleported home. He would stop his facade as the class dope from the graduation exams taking place the next week. And change the fate of the ninja world drastically.

END OF CHAPTER

So the guys who liked Naruto heir of the yellow flash, sorry guys but that fic is being canceled. Guys really hated that fic and wellsent some really serious threats to me. So yeah again I'm sorry.

On a better note, Naruto's jutsu list is as follows:-

Water Release

Water Bullet (B)

Water Colliding wave (A)

Water Dragon Bullet (A-S)

Water Fang Bullet (A)

Water Formation Wall (B)

Water Severing Wave (S)

Tsunami (SS)

Water Hurricanes. (S)

Wind Release

Wind Gale Palm (B)

Immense Breakthrough (B)

Wind Dragon's Claw (A)

Wind Bullets (A)

Wind Hurricane (S)

Wrath Of The Sky Gods (SS)

Wind Dragon Bullet (A)

Kazekiri (A)

Ninja Arts

Shuriken Shadow Clones (B)

Kunai Shadow clones (B)

Shadow clones (B)

Transformation (E)

Sunstitution (E)

Genjustu

Bringer of Darkness

OFFICIAL END OF CHAPTER


	2. The Jonin of the Leaf

**Naruto Fanfic: The Disciple of the Second.**

Chapter 2: Jonin of the Leaf

Naruto was heading towards the Hokage tower. He was feeling really really guilty about not telling his jiji about his training with Tobirama. So he set of going to tell Sarutobi his 4 year old secret. Once he reached the tower he asked Sarutobi to meet him. He gladly allowed him inside to the office.

"Well Naruto-kun what is this about?" The Sanndaime asked.

"Well you see….." Then Naruto proceeded to tell Sarutobi everything that had occurred within these span of 4 years. He got the reaction he wasn't expecting. The Sandaime was laughing boisterously. Noticing Naruto's surprised and confused look he quieted down and explained.

"Did you really think Naruto-kun that I had not noticed your chakra signature was always outside of the village after the academy let out. I used my crystal ball and found you training with my deceased sensei. Everyday I followed your training and I have first hand knowledge on how strong you actually are Naruto. You needn't worry anymore. And I think I have a surprise for you Naruto-kun."

"It cant be more surprising than you knowing a secret I kept for four years can it, Dattebayo?"

"What if I said you are going to be promoted to jonin. Right here on the spot."

Naruto's jaws dropped. As did the ANBU's who were hiding in the room. Hiruzen simply took out a scroll and pushed chakra into it and unsealed a jonin flak jacket of the leaf. He gave it to Naruto and said "Wear it with pride. Now I have another surprise for you but I really don't think you will essentially like it."

"What is it?" Naruto muffled out as he wore the flak jacket.

"Well you see there was an uneven amount of genins that graduated this year including you. But now since you were promoted there is an even number of genins. But you don't have the experience of a jonin. So I am assigning you as a co-sensei of a team. Team 7 to be exact."

Naruto really didn't want to be a sensei but sighed and said "Well ok then. I understand your logic. So…who are the people in team 7 along with the other jonin?"

"Team 7 comprises of you, Jonin Kakashi Hatake, Genins, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura."

Naruto sighed again. Why was his luck so bad. First a jonin whose reputation for being late was legendary, an arrogant prick, his lovesick fangirl and an emotionless….well admit it…gay kind of guy.

Naruto nodded and thanked the Sandaime for his promotion and shunshinned to tell his Iruka sensei the good news. But he was stopped by Hiruzen.

"Now since you're strong enough to defend yourself Naruto-kun would you like to know about your parents?"

….

 _On the Day of the Team Placements._

The academy room #21 was filled with freshly graduated genin. They were buzzing with excitement. Who were their teammates going to be? Who was their sensei going to be?

Suddenly two figures came shunshinned into the room. Both wearing a konoha flak jacket. But what surprised both of them was the second person wearing the flak jacket was Naruto. Unknowingly Ino and Hinata blushed hard when Naruto came in _for_ some reason. Kiba roared out "Naruto you baka! Why are you wearing a flak jacket huh? You Deadlast!"

Naruto was about to say something when Iruka interrupted "You will speak to your superior in a more respective manner Kiba!"

"Huh? What do you mean superior?" Kiba asked dumbly.

"I am a Jonin _Genin_ Inuzuka. Respect me as such." Naruto replied in a cold voice.

"But how can you be a jonin Naruto-no-baka!?" Sakura screeched out.

She continued to screech some things and Naruto just sighed and brought out two papers. He wrote some things on it and disappeared from view. He reappeared in front of Sakura and put the seal on her mouth and said " **Fuinjutsu: Sound Seal of the Body.** FUIN!"

Immediately Sakura tried to screech again but then, no voice came out of her mouth.

Iruka simply shook his head and continued the team placements. "Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi- Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi, Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi- Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Shimura and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura tried to shriek to voice her victory at getting her _sasuke-kun's_ team while she tried to voice her displeasure at Naruto being one of her sensei's. Surprise! Surprise! No voice came out.

" _The dope is my sensei? But he seems pretty strong hmmmm….Maybe this is for the best. But where in the world is the second sensei?"_ Sasuke thought while brooding.

Naruto sighed and told team 7 to wait while he went to search for the late jonin. He finally found Kakashi giggling at his book near the park. Without giving his adoptive big brother a warning he simply grabbed him and shunshinned to the academy.

"Ma ma Naruto you could have warned me you know." Kakashi said.

"WWell its your fault your late not mine." Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged. "Fair point."

Kakashi then looked at his new genin and ordered. "Meet us at the roof."

Naruto and Kakashi then shunshinned to the roof while the three remaining occupants of the room thought " _I seriously need to learn that jutsu."_

….

Once the genin were on the roof Naruto asked "What was your first mistake while coming here?"

The team just looked at each other and shrugged.

Kakashi answered for them. "You took the route we wanted you to take. Now what was your second mistake?"

The team again shrugged.

This time Naruto answered "You did not check for traps. That was your second mistake."

Team 7 just looked at the jonin.

Kakashi sighed and said "Well how about we introduce ourselves? Your likes dislikes, etc….."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura whose seal was now deactivated asked.

"Well ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a S-rank ninja. I have some likes and dislikes…..I too have some hobbies….and dream? Never thought about it."

The genins face faulted at the lame introduction. Naruto then introduced himself in a very similar way. "Naruto Uzumaki. Rank: High A rank to low S rank. Others are none of your business."

The genins eyes were twitching quite fast after that introduction. Sakura then introduced herself. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (SQUEAL!)…..I dislike Naruto-no-baka and Ino-pig and my dream is to…..(SQUEAL! SQUEAL!)."

Sai went next. "My name is Sai simura. I like drawing and I dislike people who don't like drawing. My dream is to support the great tree that is konoha."

Kakashi and Naruto were thinking. _"Well that sort of introduction is to be expected from a root operative of Danzo."_

Sasuke went last "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes and very few likes. My dream…no ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

" _As I expected."_ Naruto and Kakashi thought.

Naruto then broke the silence. "Well to break it to you guys, you all aren't genin just yet."

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" Sakura screeched.

"You see there is another test for genin. The graduation exam is just a method to weed out the hopeless cases." Kakashi explained.

"The test is in 2 hours time in training ground 7 after lunch. And oh…..If you don't want throw up don't eat lunch." Naruto sadi as he and Kakashi body flickered away.

…

 _At training ground 7 after 2 hours._

"Well since we all are here I will explain the test." Kakashi started. "If you look closely there is a bell attached to me and Naruto's waist. Your objective is to get one of those bells by three hours or you fail. Since there are only 2 bells one of you WILL fail. Good luck. Begin!"

With that Naruto and Kakashi disappeared into the began to search for Naruto knowing he was the weaker of the two. Sasuke found him meditating near a stream of water. Sasuke quietly drew some weapons and threw them at Naruto. Without even opening his eye, Naruto caught the incoming shuriken and Kunai. Sasuke came out and tried to engage Naruto in a tai-jutsu match. Surprisingly Naruto started to counter Sasuke…..with his eyes closed.

Sasuke being frustrated leaped back and went through some hand seals and said " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Naruto stepped back and finally opened his eyes. "Impressive for a genin…..but not enough. **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"** Naruto inhaled air and spewed a bullet of water that clashed with Sasuke's fireball. Well lets just say the water bullet destroyed the fireball and was now chasing Sasuke. Sasuke cleverly jumped out of the way.

He looked to see where Naruto was but saw him no where. Suddenly a voice emanated through the clearing. "You should not take your eyes of your enemy Sasuke….."

And with a chop to his neck Sasuke fainted. Standing over Sasuke was Naruto looking at Sasuke with Dissapoiintment written all over his face. "This is the prodigy as they claim? Sheesh, that hyuuga Neji can beat the crap out of this guy in seconds."

While Naruto semmed to have had his guard lowered Sai withdrew his sword and crept at the back of Naruto. He stabbed the blade forward. Naruto lowered his body. Sais too there shocked. He asked "How?"

Naruto, without even looking back answered "I am a sensor ninja. I sensed you were watching the whole match I had with Sasuke and I sensed you coming near me."

Sai cursed and then borught a scroll and drew a tiger real quick. He did the ram seal and said " **Ninja art: Super Beast Scroll!"**

The tiger leapt out of the scroll fully alive. Naruto brought out his sword which was formerly of Tobirama's and slashed the tiger making it disperse into ink.

Sai cursed inwardly and took out his sword again and applied the chakra flow technique on it. Sai thrust his sword making the chakra leave the sword and come at Naruto at alarming speeds. Naruto simply held his sword in front of him and said " **Senju Sword Art: Sword Defense of Water!"** immediately the sword excluded water and covered Naruto like a barrier. The Chakra flow technique clashed with it and simply disappeared. Naruto then went through the seals rat-hare-bird ad said " **Wind Style: Wind Propelling Jutsu!** " Naruto shot forward at an untraceable speed and chopped Sai on the back like he did to Sasuke. Then the alarm went of. He sighed and carried the two lumps and went to logs in the training area.

He met up with Kakashi who had tied up Sakura on the log because she fell for an E rank genjutsu the moment Kakashi touched her. They waited for the two sleeping beauties to wake up. After they woke up Naruto said "Well you all fail it seems."

Sasuke in anger launched himself at Naruo. Naruto immediately out of anyone's view smashed Sasuke on the ground with his leg on Sasuke's head. Kakashi then hissed "That's why you will never be ninjas. You think you are all important simply because you're the last uchiha! So who cares! An enemy ninja will just look at you strangely when you proclaim things like that and then kill you."

He then looked at Sakura and continued. "You are a lovesick puppy. Having a crush at your age is natural. But you put it before your duties and trainings as a Ninja. That is your unbecoming. Also your behaviours are unsuitable for a ninja."

Kakashi then turned to Sai. "You….are an enigma. I know that Danzo would have taught you the meaning of this test and from the glint in your eyes I saw 5 hours ago you knew the meaning of the test. But why did you net help your teammates?"

"Sensei…..what was the meaning of the test?" Sakura questioned slightly afraid.

"It was pretty obvious don't cha think Kakashi? (kakashi nodded his head.) We set you up with two bells so that you would be divided. Now why would we do that?" Naruto asked.

Answer dawned upon Sakura's face. "Teamwork." She exclaimed.

"Yes indeed. Well since the council wants the last uchiha to pass we will give you all a second chance. Sasuke and Sai eat up. But no one gives Sakura food or they will regret it." Naruto ordered as Naruto and Kakashi disappeared.

Sakura's tummy was feeling very hungry and wailed. Sasuke heard this and sighed. He offered his food to Sakura. After some convincing from Sai she ate it. Naruto and Kakashi came out from nowhere and Shouted "YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" with that an air storm was brewing behind Naruto while a lightning storm was brewing behind Kakashi.

"You said the answer to this teamwork and I gave her food because she would only make the team lackluster if she was hungry the whole time. We will continue as a team." Sasuke exclaimed.

"THAT'S YOUR PATHETIC ANSWER?! WELL THEN YOU….." Kakashi drawled and Naruto finished. "Pass."

After some explaining and congratulations the genins of team 7 went to their respective homes. After informing the hokag eof team 7's success Naruto was called by the civilian council for something.

In the council hall a fat pudgy and most importantly insignificant councilman said "We have found out that you are a jonin demon- I mean boy. You will drop that position immediately and teach Uchiha-sama with your knowledge and skills that made you jonin."

Naruto snorted and answered "No."

Another councilman stood up outraged. "What! Demon you will do what we say."

Naruto simply brought out a kunai and threw it at the head of the councilman. The councilman died. The council was in an outrage. They were demanding his head when Naruto suddenly said "I was completely justified in doing that. He broke the S-rank law did he not Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen cursing Naruto's sensory powers came out of his hiding spot and said "Indeed Naruto. You did the right thing. And now you all…(Looking at the civilian council who were cowering) will do nothing against Naruto-kun here who is a ninja and therefore under my jurisdiction. If I find you doing so I shall declare martial law and disband the council forever."

The council slowly nodded their heads in fear and filed out. Naruto simply shook his head in disbelief and said "Well thanks jiji. See you!" Then he shunshinned away.

….

 _At Danzo's base_

"So he's strong?" Danzo asked Sai.

"Very strong. He could give Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, The saanin, the sandaime and I think even you a run for your money. He was just playing with us the whole time." Sai replied emotionlessly.

Danzo pondered on those words and replied "Very well. Learn what you can from him and put an eye on him. When the time is ripe I will take him under my wing or…..eliminate him."

END OF CHAPTER

So guys thank you all for the support I have received yesterday for this series. Thank you guys. Tommorow I will upload chapter 13 of Naruto fanfic: the Temporal Stormcaller, the Slug Sanin!

Slurping off,

Slurping Milkshake.


	3. The Wave

**Naruto Fanfic: The Disciple of the Second.**

Chapter 3: The Wave

Naruto sighed as he explained the basics of water walking for the 6TH time to his genin while Kakashi was just sitting on the branch relaxing. Kakashi had taught the genin tree climbing so Naruto had to teach water walking. Kakashi looked up from his book and smirked at the irritated face that belonged to Naruto.

It had been a month since team 7 passed the real genin test and they were constantly training or doing D-rank missions or chores as the genins say. After training Naruto and Kakashi made the team go to the mission hall where the Sandaime was giving missions off to various shinobi. Sandaime looked up and smiled. "Well its team 7. Well then the missions available are catching tora, cleaning the Akimichi clan toilets (ewwwwww…), cleaning Miss Yoshinika's garden, cleaning the river,.."

"NO NO No No! We need a mission worthy of Sasuke-kun Sarutobi-sama! These missions are even insulting to baka-sensei." Sakura howled.

Both Naruto's and Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched at the 'baka-sensei' part. Sarutobi took in some smoke through his cigarette and asked "Who is this 'baka-sensei'?"

"Why Naruto-no-baka of course!"

Naruto's eyebrows twitching very dangerously.

Hiruzen frowned and then said "From your team reports Naruto here has taught you all water walking and improved all of your taijutsu and weapons throwing all in a month. How does that make him a 'baka-sensei'?"

"Well, he's a baka and my sensei. Therefore he is my 'baka-sensei'."

"Hokage-sama lets continue on…..I think team 7 is ready for a C-rank mission. If anything goes wrong me and Kakashi-niichan can handle it." Naruto interrupted while trying to play down his twitching.

Hiruzen looked at the scroll that contained missions and found an excellent shinobi-building C-rank mission. "well then alright. You can escort a bridge builder to Nami no kuni or the land of Waves. Izumo send the man in."

Izumo sent the man in. The man was obviously drunk. He looked at the team and said "What! I didn't ask for a buch of brats though the scarecrow and blonde look very reliable."

" _That idiot thinks the dope-sensei is better than me! I will show him the worth of the Uchiha-clan! Hmph!"_ Sasuke thought.

Kakashi coughed in his hands before saying "Please watch your comments around our genin Tazuna-san our genin…..are quite temperamental. Well then kids meet me and Naruto in the front gates in two hours' time. Bring supplies enough for three weeks. "

The genin nodded and while their sensei's left in a shunshin, they used the common way to get out of the office, the door.

….

Naruto who thought it would be prudent to bring his father's Rasengan and Flying Raijin scrolls for training. After he packed them up he shunshinned away to the gate. _As usual_ Kakashi was late. Naruto just disappeared in a shunshin and them reappeared with Kakashi in tow. He then addressed Tazuna "I am sorry Tazuna-san. Kakashi here is just…really carefree and doesn't come on time for anything below B-rank missions."

Tazuna nodded curtly and they started their journey to Nami no kuni. On the way Sakura asked "Tazuna, you come from the land of waves right?"

"Yes I do."

"Kakashi-sensei, Baka-no-sensei, doesn't Nami no kuni have ninjas?"

Naruto's eyes were twitching at the baka-no-sensei part so Kakashi answered "No. While the great nations and some minor nations have ninja villages as military resources some other countries don't. But then again some countries run their military power on Samurai like Tetsu no Kuni. In the five great nations lie Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Sunagakure ruled by their own kages. While the leaders of each village have the name Kage, these five particular Kage are much stronger and influential than the others. They are the Tsuchikage, Hokage, Raikage, Mizukage and KazeKage."

Sakura was about to reply when Sai interrupted "Remember that flat chest or else enemy ninja may attack you from nowhere."

Sakura was about to punch Sai in the face when Naruto stopped their fight. Along the way they came across a puddle. While the genin and Tazuna found no oddity in it Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded back. They started to walk very closely. Suddenly out of the puddle two figures came out wielding a poisonous chain. They swung that chain and cut Naruto and Kakashi to pieces. Or so they thought. Sasuke was just rooted there in his place in fear along with Sakura. Sai just brought out his tanto and hacked the two demon brothers. Sai then cut through the chain and brought his tanto on Geizu and impaled him in the chest killing him instantly. "Geizu!" Meizu called out before snarling and saying "You will die!" Before Meizu could do something Naruto came out of nowhere and chopped Meizu's back making Meizu fall into unconscious.

Kakashi too appeared and looked at Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san…..in a C-rank mission there are no enemy ninjas. There is something you are hiding from us. Tell us or we will be forced to abandon the mission."

"I am sorry. But you see Nami no kuni is now ruled by an evil tyrant by the name of Gato. There is absolutely no money in Nami that can amount to the money required for a B-rank or A-rank so theis C-rank is the best we can bridge I am going to build will be able to make us connect to the mainland and allow us to trade and flourish with ourselves. Tehn Gato will be overruled. Therefore he is sending ninjas after me to kill me. Please do not abandon me. Please help me and my country." Tazuna pleaded.

Kakashi rubbed his chin and asked Naruto "You think we should continue or not?"

Naruto adopted a thinking pose and said "I think we should. After the village is on its feet we can negotiate some deals with the country resulting in a Win-Win situation."

"You're right. Alright then we shall continue."

Tazuna nodded at Naruto appreciatively. Team 7 continued along the way. After an hour or two they reached the misty shores of the ocean. They were slowly making their way to the rafts when Naruto being a sensor picked up the presence of another ninja. Naruto informed Kakashi discreetly via one handed leaf signals. Kakashi's eye widened then narrowed. He then picked his headband over his covered eye to reveal the sharingan. Scanning the area he found one Zabuza momochi. Zabuza chuckled and came out. "Well its no point hiding if the sensor jonin and Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan have already seen me."

Suddenly he excluded killer intent on the level of the Kages. The genin were frozen along with Tazuna in their places. Naruto and Kakashi stood unfazed. That wasn't even a fraction of Minato-sensei's/Tobirama-sensei's killer intent! They thought.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and nodded and then spoke to Naruto "I don't know who you are boy but if you're wearing a jonin flak jacket at your age then you must pretty strong. I think I will fight you first."

With that Zabuza hefted his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto told Kakashi to stay out of the battle and interfere if only need be. Kakashi nodded and jumped back to their team. Naruto withdrew his (formerly Tobirama's) sword and fell into a stance. Zabuza's eyes widened and exclaimed "That's one of the two swords of Tobirama Senju the nidaime Hokage! How do you have that sword?"

"None of your business."

Naruto then said " **Wind Style: Chakra Flow Jutsu!"**

Immediately wind chakra covered the blade. Naruto then surged forward and met Zabuza in a clash of legendary Swords. The Sword of Tobirama vs the Kubikirihocho. Zabuza leapt back and then jabbed him. Naruto dodged the jab and sent the blade through the ground. The earth cracked and started to rush towards Zabuza. Zabuza jumped into the water and then flipped through some hand seals. " **Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

A dragon arose out of the water and tried to attack Naruto. Naruto smirked and sheathed his sword. He kept his hand on the ram seal and called " **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

Completely out of the air without any water source Naruto made a water dragon that clashed with Zabuza's own water dragon. Everyone was just gaping at him including Zabuza, Kakashi and team 7. Only Tobirama senju could summon water out of thin air. Taking advantage of Zabuza's shock Naruto put his hands on the dragon seal and then said " **Lightning style: Lightning Bullets Jutsu!"**

Immdiately lightning started to gather in Naruto's hand. Then Naruto shot them of in small bullets at Zabuza who broken out of his stupor dodged them only to find ten shuriken directed at him. Zabuza did the half ram sign and dissolved into water and then reappeared some other meters away. Naruto then picked up the chakra source of any shinobi. He looked at the west side of the forest at a particular branch. He saw the hooded figure of a hunter ninja. But there was something off about him. Like tobirama Naruto with his sensing skills could pick up the emotions of other people. The hunter ninja felt concerned. Why the hell would he seem concerned? He was also being very calculative.

Zabuza looked where Naruto was looking at and reeled back in shock. " _He saw Haku! How the hell!? Even seasoned sensors can't sense Haku's chakra! And how the hell can he bring water seemingly out of the air?"_

Naruto then looked at Zabuza and asked "I guess that 'hunter ninja' is your accomplice?"

Zabuza looked at him then through gritted teeth said "This isn't over yet. I will see you all at the end of the week. I will have re-inforcements."

Then in a water shunshin both the accomplice and master left the area.

Naruto sighed and looked at Kakashi and nodded. They then headed to Nami no kuni. After reaching Tazuna's house they took their designated rooms and went to sleep. The next day team 7 was called by their jonin sensei's. "We are going to do some impromptu training in this week to have some chance against Zabuza." Naruto called out.

"But what will some training do against someone like Zabuza?" Sakura whined at the prospect at more training.

"Some training is much better than no training at all."

Kakashi then whipped out three papers and said "These chakra papers will find your chakra affinity. Now push your chakra into them." Kakashi instructed as he handed the genin the papers.

Sakura's paper turned to dust while Sasuke's paper wrinkled before catching fire. Sai's papers turned into ink.

"Well Sakura you have the earth affinity, Sasuke you have the lightning and fire affinity and Sai….you have the ink bloodline limit of the…..I cant remember which clan but I know that it is mixed up of Water style and the yin style. I have no knowledge whatsoever about yin-release except my one genjutsu, but I can help you all with water affinity and lightning affinity." Naruto stated.

Kakashi then brought out the scrolls for the **Earth Style: Mud wall and Earth Style: Earthen Bullet** and gave them to Sakura. Sakura took them and went to practice. Naruto brought out two scrolls containing **Lightning style: Thundershock and Lightning style: Bolt** since Sasuke already knew a variety of fire jutsus. He gave Sai two scrolls containing **Water style: Water Bullet and Water Style: Water Gun!** They all left to train and the jonin told them that if they had trouble they should just come to them and ask for suggestions. Naruto then bought some water balloons and Rubber balls, at an outrageous price I might add and went to learn the rasengan. With the help of his shadow clones he leapt through the first two steps in a jiffy. He was practicing the third step when Sakura came to him. "Naruto-sensei….." She called. Surprised she called him properly for once he looked at her questioningly.

"well you see I got the mud wall technique pretty nicely but the earthen bullet is giving me troubles. Even If you're a baka you are strong. Please help me."

Naruto let a genuine smile across his face and then he said "Of course. Show me how you do the technique."

Sakura did so and Naruto examined it. What hould have happened was the earth should have opened up and shot a big bullet but instead with Sakura, the earth did open up and make a boulder, but it just wouldn't be thrown. Naruto felt a light bulb in his head and said "You are using just about 5% leass chakra amount that is required for this Jutsu, Sakura. Push some more and the jutsu should work perfectly."

Sakura nodded and pushed some chakra inside of her and tried the jutsu again ans to her delight the jutsu went off without a hitch. "Thank you Naruto-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed and went off to practice the two jutsus more. Naruto just shook his head in amusement before going back to practice the rasengan. By the end of the day he could use the rasengan somewhat. At dinner Tazuna's grandkid came and burst out saying "Why do you try so hard! You are all going to die. You should just go back to your village and live a long happy and comfortable life that you all have."

Naruto stood up abruptly. Helooked downright furious. Taking some breaths he just took the hiraishin and Rasengan scrolls and stormed outside to the forest. Tazuna looked at him weirdly and asked "What's wrong with him?"

Kakashi looked down and answered "Naruto…has lived an awful life. He was an orphan and never knew his family. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 3 and till he was five he lived on the streets and eat from garbage. The hokage then found him and gave him an apartment for free. But the villagers would shoot him evil glares and curses and beat him up at least 3 times every week. I would know. I was his ANBU guard."

"Why would they do that?" Tsunami asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it. Once I found him buried to a cross crucified and barely alive. Once I found him buried in the earth alive. I saw him burnt alive and others. If I remember correctly I saved him from 280 assassination attempts out of 3200 of them. Before your brother went crazy Sasuke he alone saved Naruto 248 times." Kakashi said with a tear falling from his eye. Sasuke's and all the people present eye's widened at the daily life of Naruto. "How does he bear it?" Inari asked quietly with Tsunami nodding.

"He never gave up. He strived to work hard and gain the villager's trust and one day find out about his family. He strove to become the leaf's strongest ninja and right now, he arguably is one of its strongest ninjas. He never cried. He never gave up."

….

Naruto was jumping from place to place and carshing from one place to another while practicing the hiraishin. He was exhausted and angry at the same time. The hiraishin was hard to learn while he was angry at the brat for telling him that he hadn't known pain. He then heard soft giggling at the side of the clearing and saw a really pretty girl. He blushed and asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Haku. Who are you ninja-san?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Haku-chan."

She giggled again before asking "what are you doing ninja-san?"

"I was training….and failing horribly." He mumbled out the last part while Haku heard that and bust out laughing when she heard that.

When she stopped she asked "Naruto-kun why did you become a ninja?"

"I became a ninja so that I could protect my village and my loved ones who were close to my heart. Um why do you ask?"

"Your reasons are just and admirable. You seem to want to protect your precious ones. And I know that….when someone fights to protect their loved ones, then and then only will they receive true strength."

Naruto studied Haku before smiling. "You are absolutely right Haku-chan. I believe your words. That is what we call in the village the Will of Fire. And I believe in the Will of Fire completely. Goodbye Haku-chan. Say hi to Zabuza for me." Haku whipped her head around in shock before finding Naruto to have shunshinned away.

…..

"well well I never though you of all people would respond to my distress plea Kisame."

"And I never thought you would ever call the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Plea, Zabuza."

…...

It was the end of the week and team 7 stood ready with Tazuna being protected by Sakura. Suddenlly the mists rolled in. Zabuza then spoke "So we get to fight again eh? Naruto?"

Naruto growled and answered "I am not fighting you Zabuza. You will fight the Copy ninja my friend Kakashi. I will take on your accomplice who I sense is right beside you."

"Well well you are a sensor I see. Hiding in the mist will mean nothing then." Another voice said as both the former ninja swordsmen came out of the mist. Kakashi inhaled a breath. "Kisame Hoshigaki. Demon of the Mist. S-rank criminal."

Kisame in his akatsuki robes just gave a toothy, well um sharky grin and then wasting no time dived with his sword Samehada to attack Naruto. Naruto brought out his sword and parried Kisame. Kakashi engaged Zabuza while Sasuke and Sai engaged Haku.

Kisame went through some hand seals and said " **Water Style: Shark Bullets!"**

Out of the sea sharks arose and attacked Naruto. Naruto dodged and tried to recall info on the Samehada. It sucked chakra. Naruto grinned sadistically and allowed himself to be caught and allowed Kisame to suck his chakra. Then suddenly red chakra seeped out of Naruto. The Kyuubii's chakra was so evil and dark that Kisame reeled back and looked at his now temporarily useless sword. He snarled and dove forward and attacked him with his fists. "Not many people now it but I have a fire affinity as well. With the power of friendship….um…I mean fire and water I shall kill you!" Kisame growled.

Kisame made a clone and both went through some hand seals and said " **Water Style: Water Bullet! Fire Style: Fire bullet! Colaboration Jutsu: Steam Bullet!"**

The steam bullet was speeding towards Naruto who grinned and de-activated his gravity seals and disappeared in speed. He reappeared with his sword at Kisame's neck who was slowly sweating. Naruto then in a clod voice said "I will leave you alive today. Go back to your organization."

Kisame scrambled and fled. But before he fled he screamed and said "You shall regret this. I will kill you yourself when I seal the Kyuubi into the Gedo Mazo when the time comes!"

After that Naruto went back to his friends and saw Zabuza and Kakashi severely wounded with Sasuke's bloodline now activated. Haku was also very injured and in worry of his new friend he rushed to her and healed her with some of the Kyuubi's chakra. She smiled at Naruto and Naruto's heart fluttered. Shaking himself out of his stupor. He looked at Gato who had 40 thugs with him ordering them to kill them. Naruto showed no mercy. Naruto skewered them along and disconnected Gato's head and body.

The next day after Zabuza and Haku decided to come with them to Konoha and they left the village not hearing the villagers naming the bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'

…

Hiruzen sighed as he filled in the forms of Zabuza's and Haku's recruitment to the hsinobi corps. He had assigned Zabuza as Jonin and Haku as chunin. Naruto always made him do paperwork. Hiruzne then smiled thinking about Naruto. Promoting him to jonin had been a good idea. Grumbling about the evils of paperwork he finished the forms.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. The Chunin Exams and the new Couple

**Naruto Fanfic: The Disciple of the Second.**

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams

 _After the incident of the wave_

A surviving bandit of Gato was racing towards the Iwa frontier. He then found an Iwa guard and told him "I have got someone you want to keep in the bingo book."

"huh bother me later. Even genins can defeat thugs like you." The guard replied drinking Sake.

"That child was no genin. What if I tell you he was wearing a Konoha jonin flak jacket and looked really really similar to the yondaime Hokage." The thug retorted back.

The guard spewed his sake and then in a hurry said "Give a photograph along with all the details. NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A month after the Wave_

Naruto was feeling very frustrated yet happy at the same time. He was frustrated because whenever he practiced the hiraishin he would crash or if he did teleport, he would become dizzy. On the bright side he had mastered the use of rasengan and he was happy that Zabuza and Haku were staying with him in his formerly his father's home. Naruto didn't know why but he's heart pace would always quicken looking at her and he would become really really nervous.

Naruto sighed and put the sealing formula in his pouch. He mentally reviewed team 7. Sasuke was getting better in his teamwork and his skills as a shinobi were at least chunin material. He knew a variety of offensive jutsus and he's genjutsu and taijutsu were good as well. Sai knew his ink techniques and some water techniques. Sai'd kenjutsu with the tanto was superb as well. Slowly but surely he was opening up to them. Sai was also at least chunin material. Sakura knew some genjutus and earth jutsus. Her chakra control was superb and her Tai-jutsu was good as well. She was also chunin material. All three of them worked with each other quite nicely. Naruto smiled. He and Kakashi had taught team 7 well. Kakashi had even taught team 7 strategies and tactics. Naruto was about to leave when Naruto saw a hawk circling him in the air. Sighing Naruto put the scrolls back on their shelves at home via shadow clone and left towards the Hokage tower in a shunshin.

In the Hokage tower the jonin leaders of the teams were lined up. _Not_ as usual Kakashi arrived with him _on time._ Naruto was so aghast that his jaws were hanging. Kakashi looked at him and smirked "Hey come on Hokage-sama is waiting for us."

The two jonin sensei's of team 7 then stood in front of the Hokage. Some of the short sighted jonins were whispering things like 'how did the demon become a jonin' 'there's no way _it_ could become a jonin.'

Sarutobi huffed in his pipe and then said "Well then I guess it's time for the chunin exams to begin. Jonins wishing to make their teams participate please come forward."

Asuma Sarutobi then came forward and said "I Asuma Sarutobi Jonin sensei of team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi select them for the chunin exams."

Might Guy then came forward and said "I Might Guy the youthful jonin sensei of team 9 consisting of youthful genins Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Higurashi select them for the youthful chunin exams."

Naruto had met Guy a few times. Naruto seriously thought this guy was mentally deranged.

Then Kurenai Yuhi stepped forward and said "I Kurenai Yuhi, jonin sensei of team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame select them for the chunin exams."

Kakashi and Naruto then stepped forward as Kakashi started "I Kakashi Hatake,"

"And I Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto continued

"Jonin sensei's of team 7 consisting of genins Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura select them for the chunin exams." They both together finished.

Hiruzen nodded and wrote their names down. He then handed the sensei's the entry sheets and told them to give them to their genins. The jonins nodded while Guy screamed "YOUTH!" as they dispersed.

Meanwhile team 7 was getting irritated. It was usual for Kakashi to be late but Naruto? He was never late. Then in a shower of leaves both the sensei's appeared. Sakura fumed and then shouted "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sakura me and Naruto were in the Hokage tower to get the chunin exams entry sheet for all you guys." Kakashi replied.

"LIA-wait that actually sounds true." Sakura exclaimed.

"That's because it is true flatless." Sai grunted. Before another argument could break out Kakashi gave them the forms and told them to go to room no.304 in the academy tomorrow. And then they left.

The next day Naruto and Kakashi made themselves at home in the jonin lounge after they found out that all three of their genins had participated. They now sat down waiting if their team had passed or not. Asuma too sat down along with Guy and Kurenai. Kurenai dirtily looked at Naruto, well she was prejudiced! Her parents died fighting the Kyuubi. Asuma lit his cigarette and then said "Well Kakashi, Naruto, do you think your team will pass?"

Kakashi answered "Yes I do believe in them and so does Naruto. Both of us taught them well."

"REALLY MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL? WHAT DID YOU AND YOUNG NARUTO-KUN TEACH THEM?" Guy thundered.

"Well for starters I taught them chakra control, teamwork drills and battlefield tactics." Kakashi said.

Naruto then continued "I taught them elemental ninjutsu, improved their tai-jutsu and hand seal speed."

Asuma nodded approvingly. Kurenai was still looking at Naruto dirtily who noticed it and raised an eyebrow "Kurenai-san why are you glaring at me?"

Kurenai looked away angrily and said "Nothing. None of your business."

Asuma shook his head and then said "Kurenai you as a jonin should know the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Just because the fox is sealed within Naruto does not mean that Naruto is the fox."

Kurenai nodded numbly as Guy asked "WELL SAID MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! BY THE WAY WHO IS THE YOUTHFUL PROCTOR OF THE FIRST EXAM?"

Asuma chuckled and replied "Ibiki Morino."

Both Naruto and Kurenai looked confused as Kakashi answered for them "You both are rookie jonins. So of course you don't know. He's the interrogation expert of Konoha along with Anko Mitirashi. He does not torture you physically. But he plays mind games. He metally tortures you."

Kurenai and Naruto gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour the jonins found out that their teams had passed through the first exams and now were taking the second exams in the Forest of Death. Kakashi and Naruto both shunshinned to the Forest tower and relaxed until their team came to the tower. After 3 and a half days team 7 came in stumbling and looking half dead. Both the sensei's ran towards their team and asked what happened. Both Sakura and Sasuke were in no shape to answer so Sai answered who was also not in a very good shape "You see Orochimaru of the Sannin attacked us in the forest. He left sometime afterwards but not before giving Sasuke a 'cursed seal' as he put it."

Kakashi, Naruto and Sarutobi who was present paled. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and then said "Naruto you are a seal expert. Can you seal the cursed seal?"

Naruto slowly examined the seal on Sasuke's back and then said "I can. But it will take hours. Then Sasuke will be unconscious for at least a day."

"Well there's still 8 hours left for this day so you can do it right now in the sealing room." Kakashi said as he led his other genin to the guest rooms. Naruto nodded as Sarutobi followed the genin and jonin to the sealing room.

In the sealing room Naruto put sasuke in the middle as Naruto slammed his ahnd on the ground and said " **Fuinjutsu: Sealing Grid FUIN!"**

Immediately seals appeared on the ground enveloping Sasuke from the North, South, east, West, North-East, North-West, South-east, and Soth-west sides. Then Naruto calmly told sasuke "This will take a little bit of time and you will feel a lot of pain. Resist it alright?"

Sasuke nodded numbly showing that he had understood what had been said.

Then Naruto put his right palm on the cursed seal and said " **Fuinjutsu: Evil Sealing method. Fuin!"**

Immediately a circle of seals covered the cursed seal. Sasuke screamed in pain as he writhed on the ground. Naruto let Sasuke stabilize himself as Naruto then went through some hand seals. Then Naruto put both his palms on the cursed seal and said " **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Delving into the Mind Fuinjutsu. Fuin!"**

Then suddenly Naruto was not in the sealing room. He saw Sasuke in a room crying his eyes out. And there was Orochimaru goading him to come to him and get power to protect himself and kill Itachi. Sasuke was trying to resist but each time the offer was more tempting than the last. Then Naruto unsheathed his sword and then attacked the Orochimaru imprint. The imprint of the Sannin was caught off guard as it tried to deflect Naruto's attack. Then Naruto then threw his Hiraishin kunai at Orochimaru. Orochimaru in all in cocky-ness, just stood there and grinned saying "Those kunai isn't gonna do anything!" But when he saw the tri-pronged kunais his eyes widened in horror. But it was too late. Naruto was using the level 1 hiraishin which he had already mastered thankfully and appeared in front of Orochimaru gripping his sword. Then Naruto surged forward as he attacked with his sword saying " **Hiraishingiri!** (Flying Thundergod Slash)"

The imprint of the Sannin fell down dead. Sasuke whimpered and then said "Is….Is…it….over?"

Naruto knelt down towards Sasuke and then said "Yes Sasuke it's over. Now sleep."

Then Naruto released the seal and returned to the real world and then with a roar and few hand seals he pushed his palm on the cursed seal and said " **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Undoing of the Cursed Seal. KAI!"**

Immediately the cursed seal burned away from Sasuke's skin as he screamed in pain. When it was over Sasuke fell down unconscious. Hiruzen fascinated brought Anko Mitirashi over to make Naruto remove the cursed seal as well. Naruto repeated the process again and broke Anko's cursed seal and hugged the hell out of him saying 'thank you' over and over again.

And the after the fifth day finished all the passed team were called. 5 teams from Konoha, a team from Suna and one team from Oto had passed. After the declaration of preliminaries Sasuke and some guy called Yoroi were called for the first match.

Sasuke jumped down as Yoroi also joined him on the field. Hayate Gekko the proctor then started the fight. Sasuke activated his sharingan and flew through some hand seals and then said " **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"**

Sasuke then expelled large amounts of fire at Yoroi that was slowly turning into the shape of a dragon. Yoroi dodged it and went through his set of hand seals as he declared " **Water Style: Waterfall Flow Jutsu!"**

The water on a pond nearby erupted and lunged itself at Sasuke. Sasuke using his sharingan copied the jutsu and declared " **Water style: Waterfall Flow Jutsu!"**

The pond erupted again and canceled out the former attack along with itself. Yoroi then surged forward and caught Sasuke off guard. He clenched Sasuke's throats as Sasuke slowly felt his chakra leave his body. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked as Yoroi who grinned and said "So you seem to have noticed, my special ability is I can suck people's chakra!"

Orochimaru who was disguised as a Oto jonin was thinking " _Yes Sasuke-kun if you are dry of chakra you will have mno choice but to use the curse seal kukukuku…..but what is this? Where is his cursed seal?"_

Orochimaru noticed Naruto smirking at him and suddenly he heard Naruto's voice in his head " _Cat got your tongue Hebi-Sannin?"_

 _"_ _How are you doing this?" Orochimaru hissed back._

 _"_ _The_ _ **Telepathic Conversation Jutsu.**_ _Really useful if I do say so myself."_

 _"_ _Where is Sasuke-kun's curse mark?" Orochimaru spat angrily._

 _"_ _Now now orochimaru did you think a level eight seal would be hard for me a sealmaster to crack?"_

 _"_ _Curse you!"_

 _"_ _Now now you should be worried about yourself all the jonin have picked up your presence along with the Hokage."_

With that Naruto cut of the conversation. Orochimaru looked at the jonin and Hokage and sure enough they were looking at him. Orochimaru cursed and told his genin that he was excusing himself and then left in a Oto shunshin. In the match Sasuke got free of Yoroi's grip and then slammed Yoroi on to the ground with a **lion's Combo** making Yoroi unconscious. Sasuke was declared the winner.

Match 2: Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame

Shino declared " **Aburame art: Beetle Sphere Jutsu!"**

Beetles surrounded Zaku as he tried to deflect them with his **decapitating air wave**

Suddenly in the middle he noticed his decapitating air wave was not working. Then at last he saw some bugs covering the holes in his arms that let the jutsu work. The inward pressure from the air made Zaku fall unconscious making Shino the obvious winner.

Match 3: Misumi Tsurgi vs Kankuro Subaku

Misumi started to boast "If you don't want to die you should just forfeit the match."

'kankuro snorted and then started to take out his puppet and said "Eat your words Konoha-nin."

Misumi enraged lengthened his hand wierding many people out. Then when his hands struck 'Kankuro' his hands could not seem to get out. Kankuro smiled and revealed himself to be the puppet crow. From behind the real Kankuro appared and chopped Misumi making him fall unconscious thus allowing Kankuro to be the winner.

Match 4: Ino vs Sakura.

Ino started to gloat "Billboard brow you will never win. Just give up and admit Sasuke-kun likes me better than you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed down. Then she said "Sasuke doesn't like you at all Ino."

Ino not recognizing Sakura's cold tone then said "Why did you call Sasuke-kun Sasuke? You have not gotten close to Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's eyes were wringing in frustration. "Look Ino this match is not about Sasuke. So lets just fight."

Ino then smirked cockily and said "Why not? You only know the three basic jutsus after all. Its not like that baka Naruto could teach you anything."

Sakura smirked as she put her hands on the snake seal and slammed her hand on the ground and said "Don't insult Naruto-sensei. He is a splendid sensei and a very strong shinobi. **Earth Style: Magnitude Jutsu!"**

The land beneath Ino started to shake making ino lose her balance who was shocked that Sakura had used an elemental attack on her. Then Sakura said " **Genjutsu: Sakura Blossom illusion Jutsu!"**

Sakura then seemed to disappear in a blossom of cherry petals. Ino tried to look for her thinking of it as a ninjutsu not genjutsu. Asuma shook his head thinking how the hell Ino did not feel the disruption of flow of chakra.

Then Sakura struck. Sakura dispelled her own illusion herself and then smashed her hands on the ground " **Earth style: Earthen Fist Jutsu!"**

A fist made of earth then set itself at Ino who just stood still in fear as the fist knocked her unconscious making Sakura the clear winner.

Match 5: Temari Subaku vs Tenten Higurashi

Tenten started off first as she threw her weapons at Temari. Temari withdrew her fan and then swung it. The air blast knocked the weapons away. This continued for who knows how long befor eTenten brought out two scrolls. She then threw them into the air as he said " **Weapons Art: Twin Rising Dragons Jutsu!"**

The two scrolls excluded so much weapons you could say Tenten owned a whole store of weapons. Well in actuality her dad did! Temari dodged all the weapons and knocked Tenten unconscious making he rthe winner of the match.

Match 6: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi

"Such a drag." Shkamaru whined.

Kin growled and swung her fist at Shikamaru who barely dodged it. "Be man and fight already!"

Those were the words. Shikamru got _the_ glint in his eyes as he said "Alright then I will make it fast. **Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

A shadow webbed up to Kin and made her band her head on the wall making her crmble into unconsciousness. Shikamaru was the clear winner.

Match 7: Sai Shimura vs Kiba Inuzuka

"Well pale boy I am going to crush you!" Kiba declared.

"Are you?" Sai asked innocently as he tilted his head.

"yup! **Fang over Fang!"**

Kiba and akamaru then came spiraling at Sai who just sighed and put his hand on the dog seal and used a jutsu Haku had taught him " **Water style: Water Senbon Jutsu!"**

The water senbons hit Kiba and Akamaru right on the nerve making them fall asleep making Sai the clear winner. Sai snorted. He didn't even had to use his ink jutsus.

Match 8: Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga.

In Naruto's opinion Hinata did really well against someone that was really stronger than her. But in the end Neji leapt forward with his byakugan blazing as he hit Hinata square in the head as Hinata was knocked back with blood coming out of her head. Neji was going in for the kill before all the jonin restrained him.

Match 9: Gaara Subaku vs Rock Lee

Rock Lee was no genin. He was a Tokubetsu jonin in all but rank. But neither was Gaara. He was a high jonin in all but rank. Lee opened 5 of the eight inner gates, 3 more than what Naruto could open. But Gaara cleverly using a sand clone defeated Lee. But there was something off with Gaara. He had the eyes of a tanuki instead of a human. Hey wasn't the Ichibi no Shukaku a Tanuki?

Match 10: Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akimichi

Choji used his clan techniques to severely injure Dosu. Seeing no way out Dosu forfeited the match making Choji win.

After some time Anko declared the final matchups

Match 1: Sai Shimura vs Neji Hyuuga

Match 2: Shino Aburame vs Kankuro Subaku

Match 3: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Subaku

Match 4: Sakura Haruno vs Choji Akimichi

Match 5: Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara Subaku

Later Sai confirmed he was going to train with Danzo, Sakura was going to train with Kurenai because Sakura reall wanted to be a genjutsu expert like Kurenai. Sasuke was going to be trained by Kakashi because of both of them being the only sharingan users in the village. Happy that all his genins had passed into the final rounds Naruto went home.

Haku greeted him at home with a peck on the lips. About two weeks ago the two had fallen in love with each other and with _grudging_ permission from Zabuza the two had started to date each other. The couple went into the living room where Zabuza was reading a magazine. He looked up from his paper and asked "Did the gakis make it through?"

"All three of them passed." Naruto exclaimed happily with Haku happily leaning on her boyfriend.

END OF CHAPTER

REVIEW REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!

REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS

See ya!


	5. The Diplomatic Mission with the Kazekage

**Naruto Fanfic: The Disciple of the Second.**

Chapter 5: The Contract and the Wisdom of the Gama Sennin

 _Naruto's Bingo Book Entry_

 _Entry no: 11004657_

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _Alias: The God of Water, The God of Wind, The Second Flash_

 _Village: Konohagakure no Sato_

 _Rank: S_

 _Ninja Status: Jonin_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Parents: Minato Namikaze(pg 3) and Kushina Uzumaki (pg 6) (assumed)_

 _Age: 14_

 _Affinity(ies): Wind, Water, Lightning_

 _Type: Sensor_

 _Weapon: The Diamond Sword of the Nidaime Hokage_

 _Jutsus: Water Dragon, Lightning Bullets, Immense Breakthrough, Wind Gale Palm, Exploding Water Wave, Water Bullet, Lightning Beam, Water Dragon, Kunai Shadow Clones, Shuriken Shadow Clones, Shadow Clone, Bringer of Darkness, etc._

 _Ninjutsu: Kage Level_

 _Genjutsu: Chunin Level_

 _Taijutsu: High Jonin level_

 _Kenjutsu: High Jonin to low Kage level_

 _Fuinjutsu: Is there a level above Kage level?_

 _Notes: He is a highly skilled sensor and a sealmaster. He has defeated S-rank missing nin Kisame Hoshigaki. He like the Nidaime Hokage can summon water out of thin air while using water ninjutsu. He is to be approached if only you are in a group of elite ninjas. Do not underestimate him for his age. He will make you pay for it._

 _Filed by: Iwagakure no Sato_

 _Page 456_

Story Begins!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was relaxing in the hot springs. After a day of training he was looking forward to relax in the serene waters of the hot springs. But as usual someone had to come and disrupt that plan of his. And it had to be his _godfather!_ Naruto sighed as he tapped his godfather Jiraiya on the back and said "You aren't going to change are you Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya whipped around in surprise and then cheekily answered back "You know me too well Naruto. And to answer your question nope I am not going to change….ever."

Naruto sighed as he looked at Jiraiya and then said "So will you help me in my training this one month?"

Jiraiya scrutinized his godson and then grinned. Then he said "Of course! You reached the S rank like your genius godfather! And I think its time you signed the Toad contract as well."

Naruto grinned right back at his godfather.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in one of the training grounds Jiraiya laid the Toad contract on the ground. On it were names like Jiraiya himself, Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage, and the newly added name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was glowing a bright blue.

"alright you know that you need to draw your blodd to use the summoning jutsu. The hand seals are in the order of Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey and Ram. Try it. Draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra if you want."Jiraiya instructed.

Naruto nodded as he flashed through the hand seals. He drawed some of the Kyuubi's chakra eliciting a ' **Hey! At least tell me when you're about to take my chakra!"** as he slammed his hand on the ground and called out " **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"**

With the huge poof that came next Jiraiya knew that Naruto had summoned one of the Big three summons of the Toads. When Jiraiya saw what Naruto had summoned he let out a sigh. Out of all the toads he _had_ to summon that one toad!

" **Jiraiya you pervert! Why did you summon me?!"**

Jiraiya looked up at Gamabunta as he said "It was not me. My godson Naruto Uzumaki did the honors."

" **Naruto Uzumaki you say…So that's you on my head. Very well then I will accept you as my henchman if we go for Sake when you reach 21. Got it Naruto?"**

Naruto nodded gratefully as he nodded and said "I would be honored 'Bunta."

Gamabunta nodded and then disappeared in a poof. Naruto looked at the outraged face of his godfather and asked "What's wrong?"

"Come on! It took me months to get that old toad to let me summon him! It took you five minutes!" Jiraiya ranted.

Naruto scratched his head as he sheepishly said "Maybe its my brilliant charisma."

Jiraiya then smirked evilly as he rubbed his hands together and then said "Well then its time for some revenge then. So kenjutsu spar it is…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking home after an exhausting training session with Jiraiya. The guy was a sadist to rival Tobirama-sensei! Naruto was walking through the streets when he felt a spike of chakra. He intrigued jumped through the houses as he saw a fellow jonin fighting Baki, a S-rank Suna-nin. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Hayate was a S-rank ninja as well but due the recent disease he had been caught with it would be hard for him to fight. Naruto jumped in as he stopped a fatal attack from Baki to Hayate. Naruto kept his sword level with Baki as he looked back to Hayate and asked "Can you still move Hayate-san?"

Hayate nodded. Naruto then said "Good. Go to the Hokage and inform him what has happened. Tell him to send ANBU here as well."

Hayate nodded as he shunshinned off. Naruto then looked at Baki. Baki recoiled inwardly. Naruto had the look of a warrior not a 14 year old boy. Baki jumped backwards as he threw some shuriken and kunai at Naruto. He smirked as he saw them hit Naruto. His smile melted as Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke with a log that somehow _every_ shinobi seemed to have to use the substitution jutsu with. Baki concentrated a bit as he sensed Naruto's chakra. He blocked a sword strike with his kunai. He grinned. He had to admit the kid was not bad. Not bad at all.

Baki flashed through some hand seals as he said " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

He expelled large amounts of wind. As the wind started to reach Naruto, Naruto smirked as he put his hands on the ram seal and said " **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!"**

A dragon made out of water appeared out of thin air as it took on the gust of wind and destroyed it completely. Baki knew from rumors that Naruto like the nidaime hokage could summon water out of thin air but he had always thought of them as just that, just rumors. Baki then slammed his hand on the ground and then said " **Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"**

Naruto jumped into the air to dodge the attack as he made two shadow clones in the air seallessly. Naruto used the shadow clones to lounge into the air even more. Then in the night sky as he said " **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Eight Triagrams Sealing Grid Palm."**

As he came crashing down to the land he slammed his hand on the ground. Immediately thousands of Kanji words appeared on the land as a huge grid appeared on the earth. Baki cursed. Fuinjutsu was his only weakness and because there weren't many fuinjutsu users in the world he was relatively met with no equal except the kages. The sealing grid glowed in the moonlight as Naruto put it his hand on the ground and said "Activate."

The seal glowed blue as Baki felt chakra draining out of him fast. Cursing he jumed into the air and said " **Wind Style: Cyclone Fist!"**

Immediately winds covered Baki's arms as Baki came down to end the life of the kid as Naruto regarded Baki closely and then said " **Senju Sword Art: Diamond Armor!"**

Naruto then held his sword above him as his steel sword turned into diamond and made a shield in front of him. Baki jumped back as Naruto announced another jutsu " **Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness!"**

Baki immediately lost all sight as a black world covered him. Baki felt blissful release as fell into unconsciousness as someone chopped him in the back.

Naruto looked at his unconscious opponent and panted a bit. Baki was no joke. Then he looked back as three ANBU appeared. One with a mantis mask, a lion mask and a serpent mask. "Is he unconscious?"

"Yes." Naruto answered back.

"Well then we will now take him."

"Ok and Anko-san, I mean Serpent-san please interrogate him nicely." Naruto said as he disappeared in a hiraishin.

Serpent looked at her friends as she said "Well where did the gaki that I used to protect go to?"

Lion looked at the place where Naruto disappeared and said "This is the shinobi world. One must savor the memories of childhood for each second of our life…..our very lives are in danger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto was called by Hiruzen to the Hokage Tower. Looking at the old Shinobi no Kami Naruto started "So I guess I am here to tell you what happened last night?"

"Yes."

"well I was walking back from training with Ero-sennin as I felt a chakra spike. I then saw Hayate fighting against Baki. I engaged him in a battle and told Hayate to tell you about the situation and bring some ANBU to the scene. Right after I defeated Baki the anbu appeared and took Baki away for interrogation." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi took a big drag from his pipe as sighed and then said "Do you know what we got out of Baki?"

"What?"

"Suna and Oto are lounging a joint invasion on Konoha during the chunin exams finals with Orochimaru."

Naruto looked at the Hokage to see if he was kidding or not and then sighed. He then asked "So what do you want me to do now?"

"I want you and Jiraiya to go to Suna and meet the Kazekage and try and negotiate with him. If all failes escape from there at once."

"Alright then when do I start?" Naruto asked as a voice behind him said "Now."

Naruto saw his godfather looking serious for once in his life. Naruto nodded and told the Hokage goodbye as he and Jiraiya shunshinned away to the village gates.

 _Two days later in Suna_

Seating in front of the Kazekage in the Kazekage Tower in Suna were two S-rank shinobi from Konoha. Rasa narrowed his eyes. Of course the Hokage would send two S-rank ninjas to intimidate him. Did he forget that he was too a S-rank ninja?

Rasa then studied the younger of the two. He had heard about this young ninja. Apparently he could do some of the things only the Nidaime Hokage could do and had near mastered the Hiraishin. According to his spies he was the Kyuubi jinchuriki as well. Rasa then asked "So what do you two want?"

"We know about your plans for the invasion." Jiraiya said bluntly.

Rasa almost fell down from his seat. He then snarled and asked "How did you find out?"

"I found one of your jonins Baki fighting a Konoha jonin. I defeated him and from interrogation from our famous Snake mistress and Ibiki the Devil we found out about your plans." Naruto emotionally replied back.

Rasa groaned. Baki out of the picture would be a huge disadvantage. As if reading his thoughts Jiraiya then continued "Your three children are being kept hostage as well."

"How would you be able to keep Gaara stable?!"

"Me and Jiraiya here improved his seal by lot that allowed him to sleep and not hear the Demon sealed inside of him so that he could have a peaceful life. Me and Jiraiya have also changed his view on life and that is something that he grateful to us for." Naruto answered.

Rasa was not liking the odds. His children, the Ichibi Jinchuriki and one of the strongest Suna jonin, one that could give himself some troubles in a fight had been kept hostage. Orochimaru again was just one guy that was strong from Oto. Rasa snarled again and then asked "Well then what do you want?"

"We know why you are involving your village in the invasion. You want to get your village's budget back from the Wind Daimyo. But since he has given us the missions that would originally should be sent to you you want to get your finance curves back." Jiraiya diplomatically said.

"And?" Rasa asked again irritated.

"We will erm well _persuade_ the Daimyo to rise your budget. And there's another thing. If you help us against Oto your Daimyo will be impressed that even with a low budget you were able to set back ann invasion and therefore undoubtedly make your budget higher." Naruto said.

Rasa was mulling over their words as his secretary came in and said "Kazekage-sama our special ally I here to talk with you."

When Rasa ordered the two Konoha nin to leave the two had shit eating grins on their faces. They merely used Kage bunshins to make them go while they hid in the office using the **Concealment Jutsu.** Orochimaru camein. While they were discussing some things Orochimaru suddenly attacked Rasa. Rasa taken by surprised was hit by the KusaNagi in the hand. Naruto and Jiraiya jumped into action. Naruto put his sword on Orochimaru's neck as Jiraiya was stnding in front of Orochimaru with a rasengan ready in his hand. Orochimaru then hissed "Of course you two would be here. Beware I will still kill my old fool of a former Teacher…" And with that Orochimaru melted to the ground as he escaped.

After some discussions Rasa shakily agreed to help Konoha defend in the invasion as he went to the infirmary to get himself healed.

 _Two days later in Konoha_

After The apprentice and master told Hiruzen of the happenings in suna he nodded appreciatively and then said "You two have done well. Now go and train for the coming invasion in two weeks. I have something else to do now because of this new threat arising on the horizon."

"And what is that you're going to do Sarutobi-sensei?"

"I Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, The Village hidden in the Leaves hereby declare martial law and War by War status."

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys what's slurping? Well after my shitty 3.55 GPA results I finally got my laptop to write another chapter. Oh yeah before I go I have something to tell you all. I WANT REVIEWS GODDAMNIT. IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK. GIVE THEM TO ME (Do not make perverted jokes out of this sentence) AND TELL ME ABOUT MY STORIES!

On that beautiful note,

See ya!


End file.
